


NYE fic: MadaSaku - NYE aftermath

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fun, Madasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: MadaSaku - NYE aftermath





	NYE fic: MadaSaku - NYE aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> octaviangrey asked: If you are still excepting prompts... how about some sakura with either madara or Kakashi, the morning after the New Year’s Eve party - could be domestic, could be romantic, whichever you prefer?

Carrying her bucket of hot soapy water, Sakura arrived at the living room… and stared.

There was food all over the floor. There were broken and torn patches in the shoji screens. The floor was covered in scuff marks and gouges.

Saké and champagne still pooled in sticky puddles on the now-damaged hardwood, and her fingers clenched on the handle of the bucket when she saw several of her awards hanging askew on the walls, someone else’s underwear draped from their corners.

A tall, broad frame bumped into her from behind and paused.

“Looks like things got a little rough last night,” he deadpanned.

Spinning on her heel, Sakura glared up at him with the same expression she’d worn when she’d torn her last several enemies limb from limb.

Wisely, Madara did not make another wisecrack.

“You’re cleaning this up before the kids get up, is that clear? And the next time you invite Hashirama over for New Years’, he is bringing Tobirama  _whether you like it or_ _not_ , because I am NOT waking up to this ever again,” she snarled, pointing at the shuriken-strewn mess behind her. “Don’t let the kids see this or they’ll get ideas,” she added, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“I’ll do it right away,” he said, nodding seriously.

With a final glare at him that He Better Be Quick About It, Sakura stomped off to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

When his heart rate eased, Madara stepped further into the room and looked up.

And paled.

It was a good thing Sakura hadn’t seen _that_ up there…

He quickly conjured several clones and made haste.

This was going to be a doozy…  
  
END.


End file.
